


Omovember Day 06 - Not Allowed to Go

by sassykenzie1



Series: Omovember 2019 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Omorashi, Trans Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: The boy's bathroom at Nekoma is shut down for maintenance and Kenma doesn't want to use the girls' bathroom.
Series: Omovember 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544185
Kudos: 39





	Omovember Day 06 - Not Allowed to Go

**Author's Note:**

> I know the prompt is not allowed to go, but I couldn't think of a scenario for it, so this is pretty close.

Kenma glanced nervously at the doors. The boys’ bathroom was shut down for maintenance and Kenma was starting to get desperate. He could use the female bathroom, after all, his genitals were female, but nobody here knew he wasn’t biologically male.

He had even managed to hide it from Kuroo. The warning bell rings and Kenma sighs. He can’t tell if its a sigh of relief or not. He heads to class, trying not to squirm or tap his foot too much. If he can just make it through this class, and then one more, he can use the bathroom by the gym before volleyball. 

The thought of relief causes Kenma’s control to falter and he leaks into his boxers. He quickly slams his thighs together, clenching everything. He would just suck it up and use the female’s bathroom during class, but with his luck, there would be a girl in there. At best, she’d call him a perv and spread rumors. At worst, she’d find out he’s trans.

While he’s trying to decide the best plan of action, it seems time had been on his side and had moved quickly. The bell signaling the end of this class rang. His teacher leaves to move to her next class, while his next teacher enters the room.

Kenma finds himself zoning out very early. He can feel his control slipping, as his underwear is getting damp. Kenma startles and raises his hand. “Yes, Kozume?”

“May I use the restroom.”

“Yes.”

Kenma stands up and walks out of the classroom. Once the door closes behind him he looks around and puts his hands between his legs, squeezing his thighs around them. He takes a deep breath and starts to walk towards the girl’s bathroom. He steps in and looks around the wall. He doesn’t see anyone and lets a small breath out. 

He speed walks into a stall. He undoes his belt and pants and sits down on the toilet. Right as he’s about to finally get his relief he hears footsteps. He lifts his feet up on the toilet seat. The pants would give away that a guy was in the female bathroom. He sits still, barely breathing as the girl stops in front of where he knows the mirror is.

The girl is humming to herself, and he can hear stuff hitting the sink, making small clink noises. This girl really had to fix her makeup now? His body can’t take this much longer, sitting there on the toilet but not being able to go. Finally, after what feels like multiple hours, the girl walks out. Kenma sets his feet down and unclenches every muscle. Urine gushes out of him and though relief is the most he feels, he can also feel pain from holding it for so long. 

It takes a few minutes for his body to dispel a whole day’s worth of liquid, but once he’s finally done, he wastes no time in washing his hands and leaving. Hopefully, the boy’s bathroom will be fixed tomorrow. He never wants to use a female bathroom again.


End file.
